A benefit of wearable devices capable of monitoring electrocardiogram (ECG) signals of a patient for extended periods of time is the ability to collect large amounts of patient data. Typically, data collected by wearable devices is transmitted to a remote monitoring center for analysis, including review by a human expert to verify diagnosis. However, this review of collected ECG data is done in a first-in, first out basis, such that ECG data is reviewed in the order it is collected. As a result. ECG data indicative of an urgent condition is detected only during the normal course of review. For conditions such as ventricular tachycardia (VT), ventricular fibrillation (VF), very high rate tachycardia, very low rate bradycardia, and/or long pauses, an urgent response may improve the outcome for the patient and is therefore desirable.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a system and method of filtering the large amounts of patient data collected by extended wear adherent patches to provide a human expert with samples indicative of potentially urgent conditions.